Dreams lead to the truth
by Kanra-sanXD
Summary: He didn't know who he really was and when he discovers his origins...his brothers are there to help. Semi-AU, A little bit of FFXIII(not too much though). I don't own the picture.


AN: ok so I'm writing with my cell phone because I'm having problems in logging in with the computer on both wattpad and so...I'm sorry if there will be a lot of errors and everything.

Also about this story **This is not canon it's semi-AU** and it'll have references from his first trailers when it was still called "versus XIII".

Let's just say that this is what my headcanons for **_a certain character_** were before the release of the game.

This is set in a dream before Altissia but after Ramuh. Who is in the dream? You'll find out soon enough.

Let's begin \/

chocobochocobochocobochocobrosc

Violet...that's the first color I saw opening my eyes...and then I saw f lowers, beautiful violet flowers were in this big clearing that didn't seem to end and that's when I understood where I was.

This was a dream.

But why am I here?

That's when I heard it, that beautiful voice that said the same phrase that haunted me this nights...all because of that snake-woman.

"My baby...Where is my baby?"

I turned and I saw who spoke...she was beautiful...blond hair and a slim figure...her eyes were closed but when she opened them...

I saw purple-blue eyes...

The same color as mine.

She noticed me, a stunning smile came on her face and she said.

"There he is...My baby boy...I missed you so much"

I stared at her like she was crazy...my mother? Her? I mean I never got to know my mother and my step-mother was almost never there but...it's impossible.

I can't meet my mother in a dream if I have no memories of her...maybe she justjust sees someone else when she looks at me?

"My little Prompto"

...ok ok that's no coincidence...I'll ask her what she means and who she is...maybe...she will answer me? I hope so.

"W-Who are you?H-How d-do you know my name?"

She looked surprised at me like she was just slapped and then she seemed to understand so she answers "I'm your mother, Prompto...you don't remember me, don't you? it's ok it's not your fault, it's your father's that used me as a lab rat because of my powers"

I looked at her like she was insane now...powers? father?...

"You are confused, aren't you? Don't worry...I'll explain everything, sit down with me"

We sat on the flowers and stared at each other...the look on her eyes...so loving, so caring, so...motherly...I'm not used to see it.

We broke the contact when she started speaking.

"I was from Tenebrea from an high class family when I fell in love with a man...the wrong man obviously...he was from Niflheim but I didn't care...I loved him and wanted to stay with him forever, so we got married after I escaped my family who obviously didn't approve of him...I should've listened...if I had now you wouldn't be in this situation...anyway...after 2 years of a marriage that was decaying we decided to try again by making a child...You were a ray of sunshine but then he found out about me having powers and he separated us until I became what you saw some days ago...I apologize for how I treated you...I wasn't in control...and that's my story..."

I was shocked...this discovery just blew my whole brain...like literally...I couldn't even speak correctly to ask one last question, even though I had thousands of those I had the heart and mind to ask only one...

"B-But what's y-your name?"

...there was a brief silence when she started giggling...

"After all that talk that's the first question that you ask?"

I squeaked and blushed covering my mouth in embarrassment...did I really just squeaked like a chocobo?

She started laughing and I after a while joined her.

When we stopped laughing she answered.

"Stella. Stella Nox Fleuret."

My mind stopped...did I hear right? _nox fleuret_? oh dear astrals...but wasn't the last oracle called Sylvia?

"B-But the last oracle was c-called Sylvia...right?"

she chuckled and answered swiftly.

"and she had a twin sister"

...ok I think my brain shut down...you mean I'm related to Lady Lunafreya?

"And you prompto would have powers like the ones that an oracle has but the Scourge that was injected in you is blocking them...I'm sorry"

Everything started go white and I understood what that meant...I was waking up...I felt arms sneaking around me and tightening...I hugged her back...before everything went white I heard her whispering something that brought me to tears.

"I'll always love you, my brave little boy"

and with that I woke up in tears but that didn't sadden me no...it brought relief to me...because it meant it was real...

I love you too, mama

chocobroschocobochocobroschocob

And that's it I still don't know if I will continue this or not...actually it's more probable that I will...sooooo yes prom is my little chocobo

HE IS JUST SO CUTE *

I almost forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own ffXV or ffversusXIII or promto would be with gladio **or** noctis **or** ignis

cough cough*

nothing

anyway see ya guys later *waves* bye


End file.
